ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Divided We Stand
Divided We Stand is the forty-first episode of Ben 10. Original Airdate May 11, 2007 Plot On a trip at the beach, Ben gains a new alien he named Ditto. Ben discovers Ditto's power, the ability is he can make his own clones, and Ditto can multiply himself anytime. He uses this ability to defeat Dr. Animo's mutant seagull. Ben is playing a bit with the Ditto form, when the same giant mutated seagull from Dr. Animo that attacked Ben before he transformed appears. It tries to snatch Ben and it succesfully snatches one Ditto and took him to a sunken ship. Dr. Animo tells Ben's clone that he wants to have the Omnitrix aliens DNA so that he can copy it to his mutated animals. Back in the beach, the Ditto's Omnitrix insigna beeps and they transform back to three Bens, The first is the romanced prince Ben falling for Kai after the last werewolf incident, The second is the hippy Ben playing Bongos, And the third is immature and arrogant Ben and there is another that changed back into 1 that is the winey Ben that is far from the other Bens, until the other Ben is close to the other Bens. The other Ben clone is taken to Dr. Animo's lab in the sunken ship in the middle of the sea. Gwen, the other three Bens, and Grandpa Max tried to find the other Ben and bring it back. They work together until they found Dr. Animo's ship. The Ben clone in Dr. Animo's lab was using Dr. Animo's big animal to get out from the lab, but still, Dr. Animo has the Ben clone's DNA of Ditto. But when the Ben clones as XLR8(Romance Ben), Stinkfly(Hippy Ben) and Upchuck(Arrogant Ben) get closer, Winey Ben transforms into Wildmutt. When Dr. Animo shows his Stinkflies (he gets the DNA from the Omnitrix) Dr. Animo Attacks them, and flees from the area, the tow machine rips Stinkfly's wings and Hippy Ben got hurt. Fortunately, Gwen stops the tow machine using her magic. Romance Ben as XLR8 then hi-jack a machine and sucessfully shuts the machines down (his time is running out). Bens seem to be not quite satisfied yet, they transforms back into Ditto to defeat Dr. Animo's Stinkflies and Dr.Animo by multiplying himself into lots of Dittos, thus defeating Dr. Animo and Dr. Animo is captured by the police. Major events *Ben first transforms into Ditto. *Dr. Animo wants revenge on Ben and uses Ditto's DNA to get revenge. Omnitrix alien debuts *Ditto Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kai Green Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens used *Ripjaws *Ditto 3x *XLR8 (used by Romance Ben) *Stinkfly (used by Hippy Ben) *Upchuck (used by Arrogant Ben, selected alien was Fourarms) *Wildmutt (used by Whiny Ben) Spells *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua:' creates a sustain whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield (used by Gwen) Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes